Winter Book !
by morfin761
Summary: Juste une série d'OS/Drabble/Song-Fic sur le thème de l'hiver et tout ce qui s'y rapporte !
1. Chocolat Chaud

**Ok, donc désolé pour avoir supprimé RadioGod aussi vite, mais j'avais l'impression que ça ne mènerait nulle part. Je n'avais aucune idée de chanson à faire correspondre aux demi-dieux ! Donc, j'aurais fini par abandonner et je n'aime pas vraiment ça… (je la supprimerais dès que possible, la ça bug trop :/)  
**

**Il n'y aura pas de chapitre de NDI cette semaine, car je n'ai pas le temps (tellement de devoir…) Je vous offrirait donc deux chapitres de NDI la semaine prochaine : la fin du premier Arc !**

**Voilà, c'est fini pour les mauvaises nouvelles, et voici les bonnes**

**Donc je vous présente Winter Book, (j'ai nettement plus d'idée pour ça.) Ce seras une sorte de calendrier de l'avant : un OS/ Drabble/Autre par semaine, jusqu'au Nouvel An (pour le moment) ! Chaque texte sera en rapport avec un élément de l'hiver. Alors pourquoi le commencer au milieu de l'Automne, parce que le temps est pourri et que j'en ai envie…**

**Bonne Lecture, avec le premier thème : Chocolat Chaud :)**

* * *

Leo était en train de réparer l'Argo II, lorsqu'il reçut un SMS de Reyna. Après avoir lâché un juron espagnol plutôt coloré, il venait de se cogner le pied, il jeta un coup d'œil à son tout nouveau portable : _Leo, viens vite au Sénat, j'ai un problème !_ Ces quelques mots suffirent à enflammer le jeune Valdez, qui ne perdit pas une minute et fonça vers le Sénat. Le mot « enflammer » est le seul à convenir car Leo fit fondre la neige sur son passage, s'attirant un cri de la plupart des légionnaires qui avait décidé d'organisé une bataille de boule de neige, contre l'avis d'Octave (qui avait rapidement disparut après que tous les tireurs se mirent à le viser). Il arriva au Sénat, éteignit ses cheveux, évita les boules de neiges rageuses des légionnaires, glissa sur la plaque de verglas dans l'escalier, atterrit sur Terminus, évita ses boules de neiges imaginaires, et réussit à rentrer dans le Sénat. Il vit Reyna se diriger vers lui, les yeux brillants, et lui dire d'un ton larmoyant :

"-Le réchaud pour le chocolat chaud ne marche plus !"

Leo hésita entre rire, c'était toujours amusant de la voir comme ça, ou soupirer, ce n'était jamais que la vingtième fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup et lui tombait toujours dedans… Il ne fit ni l'un, ni l'autre, et se contenta de tendre la main et la mit à bruler, tout en soupirant mentalement : Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour pouvoir partager un chocolat avec Reyna ?


	2. Glace

**14H15, je me lève. Je lance le PC et déjeune avec les restes de Pizza froide d'hier soir.**

**Je lance un regard dégouté vers ma poubelle qui déborde. Je ne prends pas la peine d'ouvrir les volets.**

**Je tient plus du déchet que de l'humain, je prend une grande inspiration :**

**"p**** ! J'adore les vacances !"**

******Donc demain arrive le chapitre de NDI, on en est à l'avant dernier de l'arc Tartare :p**

**Bref, le thème de cette semaine est : Glace et notre héros est : Percy !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Percy adorait la neige, c'était l'occasion de créer de véritable batailles de boules neiges, version sang-mêlé. Il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il recrute Leo, s'il voulait être sûr de gagner et se dirigea vers la grande Maison. Il avait à peine mit un pied dehors, qu'il glissa et tomba sur les marches du bungalow de Poséidon. Après s'être relevé, vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne pour se moquer de lui, notre héros parti en direction de la Grande Maison. Il avança d'un pas assuré ce qui expliqua la manière dont il glissa et ne réussit pas à se relever. En effet, le fils de Poséidon faisait l'araignée et tentait plus ou moins de se relever mais rechuta d'une manière lamentable. Il tenta de se servir de ses pouvoirs, mais son contrôle sur la glace était pitoyable, contrairement à Océane, et réussit seulement à s'assommer avec un bloc de glace qu'il avait soulevé par la force de la pensée.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et fit son possible pour se relever le plus vite possible. Trop tard, il vit des bottes noires et deux paires de basket avec des ailes, et déglutit. Océane et les frères Alatir ! Sa petite sœur ne devait surtout pas le voir comme ça, il se souvenait encore de la vidéo où il chantait pour ouvrir la porte d'Orphée. Il réussit plus ou moins à se retourner et était maintenant sur le dos, comme une tortue, depuis cette position il vit qu'Océane faisait le signe de la victoire aux frères Alatir qui tenait un…appareil photo !

Après une demi-douzaine de photos humiliantes, Océane accepta enfin de faire fondre la plaque de glace et Percy choisit de ne plus sortir du bungalow pendant au moins un an, et six mois, et dix-huit jours, et vingt-neuf minutes…


	3. Chauffage

**Salut à tous ! j'espère que vous allez bien, moi c'est pas top,**

**je me suis fais opérer des dents de sagesse et suis à la soupe depuis trop longtemps.**

**Mais bon, voilà un court texte sur le thème chaleur...**

**Ca, et ma nouvelle fic, plus Nico Détective Infernal qui reprend bientôt (quoi ?! c'était en pause ?!)**

**Enfin, bref bonne lecture,**

* * *

Reyna appréciait recevoir la délégation grecque en hiver pour plusieurs raisons : Leo revenait à la Nouvelle-Rome, il y avait aussi le fait que Leo revenait à la Nouvelle-Rome, où encore Leo revenait à le Nouvelle-Rome. Pourquoi la _praetor_ si sérieuse aimait tant que ça recevoir le fils d'Héphaïstos en début d'hiver ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que le chauffage de cette dernière avait toujours un problème à cette période malgré les fréquentes réparations des enfants de Vulcain, et qui d'autre que Leo pouvait lui servir de bouillotte…

Bien sûr, dès que l'été revient, Reyna renvoyait Leo à la Colonie : ce n'était pas agréable de dormir en ayant chaud !

* * *

**Je sais pas vous, mais moi je me sens plutôt mal pour ce pauvre Léo...**

**désolé pour la petitesse du texte...**

**Reviews ?**


	4. Malade

**I'm bac (jeu de mot... j'ai honte) et avec un petit texte**

**qui m'a été demandé, de manière sous-entendu, par**

**Unic1 !**

**Le thème était : malade !**

**Et je me dis qu'il faut quand même que j'écrive sur d'autre couple :/**

**Donc, le prochain texte seras sur un autre couple, nah :p**

**(quoi comment ça ? Vous vous en fichez ? Maieuu...)**

**Bref, bonne lecture**

* * *

Leo toussa deux-trois fois, avant de renifler. Le fils d'Héphaïstos était allongé dans son lit, à la Nouvelle-Rome, un sachet de glace sur le front et un thermomètre indiquant une température trop élevé pour être normal. Il gémit d'un air pitoyable lorsque son infirmière arriva dans la pièce, ne récoltant qu'un regard mi- agacé, mi- amusé de cette dernière. Reyna soupira en mettant le verre de médicament sur la table basse :

- C'est ce que tu récoltes pour faire un plongeon dans le lac en pleine hiver, lui asséna-t-elle d'un ton sévère.

- Ze suis *tousse…* dézolé… Ze le *tousse…* referais *tousse…* plus ! Tu me *tousse…* pardonnes ? murmura-t-il.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir…, elle posa un doigt sur le coin de ses lèvres. Non !

Deuxième gémissement de la fin du monde de la part de Valdez, et un ricanement diabolique de la part de Reyna…Depuis qu'elle avait quitté le titre de_ praetor_ et avait rencontrée Léo, elle était devenue plus ouverte avec les autres. Elle le tortu… l'embêta encore un peu, avant de lui présenter le verre :

- Nan ! Ze veut pas, bouda-t-il. En pluz, z'est même pas bon.

Reyna failli craquer devant l'air boudeur de son _ami_ : les bras croisés, la goutte au nez, le visage tourné dans une tentative d'être hautain. Failli. Après tout, elle avait tenu tête à Octave pendant trois ans… Elle décida donc d'utiliser son arme secrète :

- Leo. Si tu bois ton verre en entier, je passe le restant de l'après-midi avec toi, promit-elle.

Elle devait passer l'après-midi avec les filles en ville, mais trouverait bien le moyen de s'arranger. Elle tendit le verre à Léo qui la regarda :

-Bromis ? renifla-t-il.

- Bro...Promis.

Elle s'étonna de la vitesse à laquelle il but ses médicaments, et failli éclater de rire lorsqu'il lui demanda si elle ne pouvait pas leur donner le gout des nachos…

* * *

**Reyna sait tout faire... Tout! Diriger un camp, se battre, soigner son copain non-officiel, tenir tête à Octave, etc.**

**Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de m'acharner sur ce pauvre Leo... vous en pensez quoi, vous ?**

**Reviews ;) ?**


	5. Pluie

**Un tout petit chapitre qui m'as été inspiré par une image que j'avais vu il y a looooonnnnngtemps**

**mais dont je ne me souvient plus du nom...**

**Enfin, bref Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Percy n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, à chaque qu'il se mettait à pleuvoir et que lui et Annabeth était dehors, cette dernière se collait contre lui. Il avait appris à profiter de pouvoir la sentir coller contre lui, de pouvoir sentir _son_ puits de sagesse pelotonné contre lui lors de chaque averse. A la moindre goutte, la fille d'Athéna venait se réfugier contre lui, comme si l'eau l'effrayait ! Il en avait parlé à Axel, ce dernier voulant devenir médecin devait si connaitre en phobie, qui s'était contenter de sourire et de lui répondre qu'elle n'avait aucun problème avec les liquides…avant de le laminer à Mortal Kombat Version Olympus (le geek attitré de la colonie avait utilisé Artémis pour l'acculer dans un coin, avant de _switcher_ avec Perséphone et de lui jeter une rose blanche qui lui absorba le sang ! Percy espérait sincèrement que ni Poséidon, ni Zeus n'entendrais parler de ce massacre à sens unique…).

Toujours est-il qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Annabeth venait toujours vers lui lorsqu'il pleuvait et se détachais lorsque le soleil pointer le bout de son nez… Un peu comme maintenant, en fait ! Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda. La réponse qu'il reçut le fit tomber :

- Tant que tu es là, je n'ai pas besoin de parapluie, lui fit-elle avec un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

* * *

**J'ai tenu mon pari... C'est pas du Leyna :p**

**Enfin, à plus tout le monde !  
**


	6. Vent

**Un petit texte qui est en lien avec le mini OS/gros drabble « Malade » de ce recueil :p**

**Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à aimer ce couple… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je préfère lire un Reyna/Octave tout en buvant deux litres de panaché cul-sec plutôt que de devoir lire ce couple…**

**Je trouve que Piper, sert juste de remplacement à Annabeth dans Le Héros Perdu, et n'as pas vraiment de valeur… C'est juste Peach qui attend que Mario (Jason) la sauve !**

**Tandis que Jason fait trop parfait… Il a perdu la mémoire… Pas grave ça lui arrive tous les quatre matins ce genre de truc… Faire face à un géant avec seulement une planche bois… même Chuck Norris ne le fait pas (en même temps il a pas besoin de la planche lui…)**

**Mais j'aime encore en moins leurs manière de juger les gens comme ça (Drew, elle à peut-être d'autre raison (y a un OS sur le sujet dans le fandom français si vous êtes intéressés) Hercule, il a juste servie de bouc émissaire et souhaite se venger…Mais la vengeance c'est mal (elle vous conduit à la haine puis au côté obscur...)). Bref ça fait partit des couples que je consomme avec modération (ça et le yaoï)**

**Bref, j'arrête de vous prendre la tête, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture )**

* * *

Jason réprima un sourire en sentant Piper trembler contre son épaule. Ils avaient d'une sortie à la Nouvelle-Rome pour aller se balader. Il fallait avouer que cette dernière était trop justement vêtue pour une journée comme celle-ci, le vent attaquait sans relâche, plus glacial que jamais… Et que la fille d'Aphrodite ne portait qu'un chandail « I Love Olympus », acheté à Vet'Olylmpe (je ne vous ferais pas la chanson thème du magasin, pas la peine d'insister…plus tard peut-être), édition limitée car elle avait le petit logo « j'approuve » de la déesse de l'amour, et un jean, proche du slim…

Il réprima un rire en sentant encore une fois la peau de sa petite amie contre la sienne. Il finit par avoir un peu pitié d'elle, surtout en voyant qu'elle avait la chair de poule, et leva la main pour commander au vent de se calmer…Il se concentra jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus la moindre brise, et sourit à Piper. Cette dernière, le bout du nez rouge, renifla un peu avant de lui sourire à son tour. Tout occupé qu'il était à dévorer le clone de Rodolphe (mais si, vous savez…Le renne au nez rouge, là) du regard il ne sentit pas quelqu'un s'approcher. Pourtant ce dernier ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler le « _sproutch sproutch_ » de ses chaussures quand il marchait…

Le fils de Jupiter eut un sursaut en sentant une main trempé s'abattre sur son épaule, et se retourna rapidement pour se retrouver face à un… Leo trempé jusqu'aux os, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau et un air furieux sur le visage. Notre héro n'eut pas le temps de parler que Leo lui faisait un câlin, le trempant à son tour, avant de se reculer, hocher la tête envers la Reine de Beauté, activer son pouvoir, se séchant rapidement, puis partant d'un pas rapide et aussi digne qu'il le pouvait avec ce bruit que produisait les chaussures. Jason échangea un regard étonné, et légèrement trempé, avec Piper se demandant ce qu'il lui venait de se passer. Ce fut un Percy essoufflé qui vint leurs apporter leur réponse, accompagné d'un Frank qui avait les larmes aux yeux :

- Vous avez vu Leo ? Il partait dans quel direction ?

- Vers le Sénat, répondit Piper. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ?

- Il nous montrait sa nouvelle invention, pouvoir voler grâce au courant du vent… un peu comme un cerf-volant, vous voyez ? répondit Percy pendant que Frank tombait à genoux, contenant son fou rire.

- Sauf que le vent s'est subitement arrêter, alors qu'il était au-dessus…, continua-t-il sans se préoccuper de Zhang.

- Du lac, devina Jason en se mettant à frissonner.

Le mot « lac » déclencha un hurlement de rire chez le fils de Mars qui se roula sur le sol en pleurant. Percy l'ignora, et reprit :

- Exact. Je dois lui dire de ne pas se réchauffer trop rapidement sinon c'est la crève assuré…

Et il repartit en courant vers le Sénat, laissant le jeune Zhang à son activité de roulage sur le sol. Le couple l'observa un instant avant de rentrer, voulant éviter d'être malade. Le jeune Valdez, pendant ce temps, éternua plusieurs fois de suite, faisant voler les papiers de Reyna et s'attira les foudres de celle-ci…

* * *

**Je vous laisse, j'ai trois litre de vodka à aller chercher maintenant que j'ai écrit un Jiper…**

**Je plaisante ! L'alcool c'est mal, ça ne résout pas les problèmes (l'eau non plus, mais là n'est pas la question…)**

**Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi sur ce couple ?**

**Tu ne considères pas le panaché comme de l'alcool ?**

**Ou tu veux juste me dire ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ?**

**Le cadre, juste en dessous, est fait pour ce genre de truc )**


End file.
